Missunderstanding
by Higurashi HimeKA
Summary: Entah si gadis kecil yang terlalu manis dan imut hingga dengan mudahnya si bungsu Uchiha lengah dan tergoda. Tapi bagaimana andai Neji-kakak kandung Hinata muncul dengan tiba-tiba./"Nii-san mau apa?"/"DASAR BODOH! SASUKE ITU CABUL."/ "...dia telah menodai Hinata."/ Twoshoot/Lolicon?RnR.


Summary : Entah si gadis kecil yang terlalu manis dan imut hingga dengan mudahnya si bungsu Uchiha lengah dan tergoda. Tapi bagaimana andai Neji-kakak kandung Hinata muncul dengan tiba-tiba./" _Nii-san_ mau apa?"/"DASAR BODOH! SASUKE ITU CABUL."/ "...dia telah menodai Hinata."/ Twoshoot/Lolicon?RnR.

 **Missunderstanding**

 **Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **But this fic belong to me**

 **~Rated Teen~**

 **(Saya tidak membatasi imajinasi)**

 **Warn : Gaje, OOC, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading!** **J**

.

.

* * *

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

" _Nii-san_ , hiks.. hiks.." Seorang gadis kecil menggeliat tak nyaman. Mata sembabnya memerah karena terlalu sering digosok dengan kepalan tangan kiri.

Sasuke-lelaki itu mengernyit. Sungguh tak tega. Melihat pipi gembil yang dipenuhi garis bening seakan mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Eh? Maaf.."

Tak banyak reaksi Hinata si pemilik dagu mungil mengangguk. Tapi tetap saja deretan giginya tampak. Meringis akan perbuatannya.

"Akan aku lakukan dengan pelan-pelan." Diusap wajah imut itu. "Kau hanya perlu berbaring dan menutup mata."

Lelaki itu mendaratkan kecupan sayang. Bibirnya menempel di dahi putih sang putri Hyuuga.

Hanya ada deru nafas tak teratur si hidung mungil. Dan Sasuke tahu. Saat inilah waktu yang paling tepat untuk memulai aksinya, bukan?

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

Bila ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan kedua wajah-wajah itu. Sangat tampan. Khusus untuk si surai coklat panjang mungkin kata itu mewakili definisi yang tepat.

Tapi ada bagian yang perlu diralat apabila jatuhnya pada sosok kuning dengan goresan tiga kumis di masing-masing pipi tannya. Wajah itu ...

"Hentikan tampang konyolmu-" Aura membunuh menyelubungi Neji-si tampan Hyuuga sangat geram dengan tingkah sahabatnya. "Atau aku tak segan meninju wajah bodohmu, NARUTO NO BAKA!"

 _Brrr.._

Bak anjing menurut instruksi tuannya Uzumaki tunggal menjauh perlahan. Lengannya tak lagi tersangkut-disangkutkan pada siku yang kini berkacak pinggang.

Mengambil langkah pelan-pelan. Naruto menghitung setiap jarak yang diambilnya.

"... dua, tiga! Sudah ya, senpai." Puppy eyes dilayangkan.

 _Keh._

Difikirnya mempan?

"Aku ..." Iris _blue shappire_ menatap tanpa kedip. Mulutya sedikit menganga. Neji senpai ingin menyatakan apa? Batin Naruto.

Pikirannya was-was namun berbunga-bunga.

Menghentikan bisikan, Neji menyeringai. Helain eboni miliknya tertimpa angin. Sungguh pemuda itu bagaikan siluet dewa Yunani yang dikirimkan _Kami-sama_ untuk pencuci mata.

Dalam hati Naruto terlonjak girang.

"Masih normal, BODOH!" Satu dorongan keras dilayangkan. Naruto-pemuda _sedeng_ itu jatuh tersungkur. Pantat seksi nya membentur ubin dengan keras.

"Senpai jahat ... hiks."

Neji mendelik ngeri. Sejak kapan terakhir kali ia memergoki si blonde menangis histeris. Diam-diam ia merutuk. Jantungnya berlompatan saking kaget reaksi si pirang yang berlebihan.

.

.

.

"HAHAHA!"

Hanya perlu satu detik hingga Naruto terpingkal-pingkal. Gantian ia mencela wajah dungu si Hyuuga yang lebih tampak bodoh dari miliknya.

"HAHA! Neji lihat WAJAH BODOHMU!"

Perempatan hadir di dahi bertato unik. Buku-buku jarinya terkepal. Waspada! Nampaknya Uzumaki itu mengabaikannya.

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

Dengan gemas dan rasa-rasa bogem Neji meluncur dengan mudah di wajah yang kini babak belur mengenaskan.

Puas. Si eboni menarik tangannya.

"Ugh. Kau terlalu gegabah, Naru." Seringai Neji bertambah lebar. Siapa suruh mempermainkannya.

"Ck. Bedebah." Susah payah Naruto berdiri. Menyeka sudut bibirnya yang pasti sobek. "Aku hanya main-main."

"Dan itu bukan hal baik, _dobe_."

Memperbaiki jas mahalnya yang lusuh ia menyambar kunci mobil. Konsultasi dengan Naruto ternyata keputusan yang keliru.

"Kencan dengan Tenten si kohai itu, heh?" Cengiran Naruto terbit seakan menggoda Neji. "Ku pikir aku hanya bersandiwara agar kau tak tegang nanti saat menggandengnya."

Neji mendecih. Membuang pandangan.

Aslinya ia gugup sendiri. Tapi menjadikan Naruto sebagai _sample_ pelatihan kencan pertamanya bukan pilihan yang baik, kan?

"Ah, sudahlah." Mengacak surai pirangnya gemas.

 _Syuhh Syuhh_

Si tampan Hyuuga di usir paksa.

Matanya melotot hingga uratnya menonjol ke sekitar. Setidaknya ia memang ingin pergi tanpa perlu didepak layak kucing ingusan.

"Sialan kau!"

* * *

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

"Sa..Sasuke-nii, sakit..hiks." Hinata sudah tak kuat menahannya. Gadis mungil itu sempat berteriak-teriak bagai kesetanan.

Lupakan. Nyatanya yang ada hanyalah rengekan pilu berdengung di telinga si surai _raven_.

"Akan ku percepat. Setidaknya benda ini akan membantunya." Dengan penuh perasaan pemuda delapan belas tahun itu meyakinkan si hime kecil.

" _Niisan mau apa?_ "

Hinata-gadis kecil tujuh tahun itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Memangnya apa yang mereka melakukan?

* * *

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

"Hei! Bukankah kau disuruh menjaga si imut Hinata-chan?"

Naruto kembali berteriak dengan volume yang cukup keras. Tangan Neji yang nyaris memutar kenop pintu menggantung di udara.

Dari mana Naruto tahu?

Baru saja pemuda itu ingin bertanya.

"Tadi, Hiashi- _jiisan_ menghubungiku." Ah, si blonde langsung menyahut. "Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan dia sendirian di rumah, kan?" Cercanya curiga.

Sendirian..

Hinata sendirian..

Gadis kecil itu sendirian..

"NEJI! KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi. Neji masih mematung. Tak merespon.

"Bagaimana jika Hinata-chan diculik?!"

 **Arghh**

Surai kuningnya dijambak-jambak. Pemikiran negatif yang melintasi otak dangkalnya sepertinya salah tempat.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu membiarkannya di rumah sendirian, Naruto."

Seringai lebar memenuhi paras Neji. Naruto melongo. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa ia tarik.

"Kau menitipkan Hinata di mana?" Mata biru safirnya menyipit penasaran. Seingatnya si pemuda kolot satu ini _sister complex_. Jadi, ia tak mungkin sembarangan menyerahkan adik manisnya itu pada orang lain, kan?

"Sakura-chan ..." Naruto menebak.

"Bukan."

"Ino si cerewet itu?" Neji menggeleng.

"Tenten?"

Si eboni mendecak. "Tentu saja Tenten akan menemaniku malam ini, bukan Hinata."

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke." Neji melirik arloji tangannya.

 ** _Pukul enam malam lewat lima puluh dua menit._**

 _'_ _Sebentar lagi.'_

"Aku menitipkannya di apartemen Sasuke Uchiha."

Baru saja ia berbalik pergi Naruto menarik kerah bajunya kencang. Lantas mengehempaskannya. Punggung Neji membentur tembok.

"Sialan! Apa-apaan kau-"

"DASAR BODOH! SASUKE ITU CABUL!" Teriak pemuda pirang itu emosi.

Neji membatu sesaat. Naruto bilang tadi bilang apa?!

" _Hihihi_." Mendadak seringai mesum tercetak di wajah polosnya. "Kira-kira sekarang Sasuke sedang melakukan apa-"

"KUSO!" Neji berlari dengan muka merah menahan marah.

 **Blam**

"Hei, Neji! Kau mau ke mana?!" Naruto yang tidak tahu seberapa kemurkaan seorang Hyuuga Neji hanya ikut menyusul tanpa tahu hal bahaya apa saja yang mungkin terjadi.

* * *

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

" _Arigatou, Niisan_." Hina kecil tersenyum manis. Mata bulat memandang tanpa kedip wajah tampan yang seharian ini menemaninya. Ada kebahagiaan yang terlalu membuncah-hingga tanpa sadar bungsu Uchiha itu ikut menatapnya balik.

"Wajahmu merah." Sasuke berujar santai. Sesekali melirik bocah berpotongan pendek di sela aktifitasnya.

Me-merah?

Pipi chubby itu layaknya terbakar. Hinata menepuk-nepuk keduanya. Mengenyahkan segala bentuk pemikiran tentang Uchiha Sasuke yang terlampau sempurna. "A-ah!"

Pada sentuhan terakhir Sasuke memijit bagian tubuhnya agak kuat. Membuat Hinata menggelinjang saking tidak siap.

" _Niisan_... Ah!" Lagi, _Hime_ Hyuuga menangis.

Si pemuda raven itu sangat pandai menyakitinya.

"Maaf." Alih-alih merasa bersalah kini ada ide yang terlintas di benaknya. "Sudah sore, ingin mandi?"

"Mandi?"

"Akan ku siapkan air hangat." Pemuda itu berlalu. Beranjak keluar ruangan.

Ugh. Perhatiannya.

" _Hihihi_." Hinata terkikik ia cengkeram selimut sebatas dagu. Tuh, kan..

 _Sasuke-nii_ perhatian.

* * *

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

 **BRAK**

"KEPARAT! Buka pintunya!"

Seorang pemuda eboni dan seorang lagi kepala bersurai blonde melongok waspada. Duh, kemana otak cemerlang Hyuuga Neji disembunyikan.

Naruto merapal mantra yang sempat dipelajarinya dari Paman Jiraiya.

Komat-kamit saking panik. Melirik takut-takut.

 _Satu.._

Takut kepergok orang

 _Dua.._

Takut diteriaki rampok

 _Tiga.._

Takut di bantai habis si pemilik-

"Bisa bertamu lebih sopan?!" Desis seseorang yang menyembul dari balik pintu.

Mata Naruto mengerjab. Prasangkanya kejadian. Sasuke-sang penghuni apartemen membuka pintu apartemennya.

Suara gaduh nampaknya berhasil memancingnya keluar. Gawat!

Kilatan emosi tergambar jelas di manik pucat Hyuuga dan lensa _onyx_ sang bungsu Uchiha.

"BANGSAT! KAU APAKAN ADIKKU, HAH?!"

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

 **BUGH!**

Mulut Naruto hanya bisa melongo. Safirnya menonton koridor apartemen yang menjadi tempat ajang pertarungan dadakan.

Sampai di sini Hyuuga Neji tak pernah memberi peluang. Ia dengan gencar melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajah babak belur Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cih! KAU INI KENAPA, NEJI?!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU ATAU AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN MEMBUNUHMU-"

 _"_ _Niisan..."_

Lidah sulung Hyuuga berhenti melontarkan caciannya. Kini ketiga pemuda tampan itu menoleh pada sumber suara.

 _Hinata.._.

Gadis itu membisu. Ia tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Diam adalah alternatif paling mutakhir andalannya.

 _Onyx_ , _sapphire_ dan _amethyst_ menatap tanpa kedip. Terpaku pada sosok gadis kecil yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu.

Rambut basah.

Aroma mint fresh.

Tetes-tetes air mengaliri kakinya yang masih basah. Oh, dan jangan lupakan kemeja putih kebesaran yang membungkus tubuhnya hingga pertengahan betis mungilnya.

Masing-masing saling menebak.

Sasuke dengan praduganya yang seratus persen mengetahui keadaan.

Naruto dengan otak udang yang isi pikirannya macam-macam.

Terakhir cobalah tengok muka Neji yang kini diselimuti aura gelap. Pria raven dan blonde menatap ke arahnya.

Hum, kira-kira apa hipotesis sang Hyuuga saat menatap mata sayu _imoutou_ nya?

"KURANG AJAR!"

 **BUGH!**

Tinju khas kepalan tangan pemuda eboni entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

Sasuke terjungkal ke belakang. Punggungnya membentur tembok. Suaranya mengaduh kesakitan. Tubuhnya seketika merosot.

Pada sentuhan terakhir saat Neji dengan gemas mengangkat kakinya. Niatan menendang tempurung kepala bungsu Uchiha ketika dua manusia berteriak memperingati.

"HENTIKAN!"

* * *

 **H:** **Missunderstanding** **:H**

 **.**

Manik tua melirik. Lalu bergulir ke arah depan tempat manusia-manusia itu bersimpuh membungkukkan badan. Sebut saja Hyuuga Hiashi sang superior paling dihormati. Tak satu pun dari ketiga orang itu berkesempatan membuka suara.

Bukannya tak ingin.

Namun setiap berusaha menguraikan ucapannya tertahan. Parahnya mereka tak punya alasan lain untuk sekedar pembelaan.

Kepala keluarga Hyuuga di depannya tak pernah suka bahkan saat kalimatnya disela.

"Memalukan."

Aura yang terpancar sama sekali tak membuktikan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Hiashi sunggu lelah. Baru seminggu lalu ia menangani bisnis di luar kota ia terpaksa kembali ke Tokyo untuk hal-hal yang merepotkan.

Oh, jelas. Bukan sekedar mengganggu jam kerjanya.

Seperti yang diungkapkannya. Sangat MEMALUKAN!

Lihatlah muka pucat Neji yang lebih pasi dari sebelumnya. Sementara itu dua orang lain tentu saja bernasib serupa.

Naruto dan Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

"Jadi begini KELAKUANMU, Neji."

"Tentu tidak-"

"TIDAK?!"

Kalimat Neji terputus oleh nada penuh penekanan Hyuuga Hiashi. Ayahnya yang biasanya tegas itu entah mengapa tampak sangat menyeramkan saat ini.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan!"

Titah tak tertolak telah dikumandangkan, Neji hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sebenarnya ia bingung. Bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan?

"Kenapa diam saja?" Mata lavender tua melirik curiga, "Atau benar kau-"

"Akan aku jelaskan." Neji mengambil suara. Dirinya yang semula ragu-ragu mengungkapkan kejadian yang sampai menggiringnya di tempat ini menatap sang kepala keluarga tanpa ragu.

"Ini semua salah Sasuke." Neji menegakkan punggungnya. Mendengus ke arah sang mantan kohainya. "Dia dalangnya!"

Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna, ia yang menjadi korban serangan tiba-tiba Neji justru dituduh oleh sang rambut eboni.

"Cih! Sekarang kau menuduhku?" Bola oniks menyipit memandang Neji penuh raut kekesalan. "Bukannnya kau yang tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku, memukulku, lalu kau membuatku babak belur dan menyalahkanku-"

"Aku melakukan bukan tanpa alasan, Uchiha Sasuke." Neji bersedekap angkuh. "Jelaskan padaku apa saja yang telah kau lakukan pada Hinata!"

"Hinata?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening.

"Ya! Demi Tuhan, apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadanya?" Sulung Hyuuga itu mengacak surai cokelatnya frustasi. "Kau telah merusak masa depan adikku, Sasuke!"

"Merusak apa?"

"KAU BILANG APA NEJI?!"

Menarik nafas gusar pemuda itu menjelaskan dengan berat hati,"Sasuke..."

Ia harus mengungkapkan kenyataan.

Neji menarik nafas berat. Meringis memikirkan reaksi ayahnya yang mungkin akan meledak hebat setelah ini.

"...dia telah menodai Hinata." Dan akhirnya ia berhasil mengucapkannya, lirih, mendesis, nadanya semakin turun. Kemudian ia menyempatkan melirik ke arah Naruto, sahabatnya itu hanya diam tanpa suara. Neji mendecih, setelah ini si pirang itu harus tanggung jawab! Ia saksi utama adegan perkelahian beberapa jam lalu.

Tubuh Hiashi tegang seketika. Pikiran rumitnya seakan mengambil alih otaknya yang sibuk mengartikan kalimat terakhir putra sulungnya.

Berkelebat, mengambil segala kemungkinan terburuk dari maksud kata itu.

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin!

Ini salah. Jelas ini hanya sebuah omong kosong yang digunakan Neji untuk menariknya . Lelaki itu tak pernah benar-benar paham dengan konsekuensi ucapannya barusan.

Setidaknya pikiran Hiashi memilih untuk condong pada hal-hal berbau positif. Mungkin kali ini ia harus mengambil keputusan yang tegas.

Ia pikir anaknya ini butuh pelajaran. Hiashi yakin semua ini hanya tipu daya anak sulungnya yang tak pernah setuju untuk mengemban tugas darinya mengurus perusahaan dan menjaga permata kecilnya, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Ah, Uchiha- _san_."

Beralih pada raut gugup yang dipancarkan Sasuke. Bungsu Uchiha itu tak bisa menganggap panggilan Hiashi sebagai pertanda baik.

Lebih dari itu ia merasa adanya sedikit kesalahan kala memukan manik tua superior Hyuuga justru berbinar.

Semua pemikirannya seakan melayang saat suara berat namun terkesan ringan. Justru melempar seutas simpul keramahan di balik alasan ia tersenyum.

Neji yang menatap gelagat aneh ayahnya ingin menanyakan apa tindakan Hiashi sehubungan dengan tindakan asusila yang ia tuduhkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jadi, begitu." Hiashi memusatkan perhatiannya penuh kepada sang pria Uchiha, sedikit menyeringai. "Aku punya rencana khusus untukmu."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak lebar. Jangan bilang ia akan dijerat pasal perlindungan anak-anak dan wanita?!

 _Hell_! Bukankah ia sudah bilang bahwa semua ini hanya kesalahpahaman?

"Ap-"

"Aku ingin bertemu kedua orang tuamu, Uchiha Sasuke." Hiashi mendesis tak ingin terbantahkan.

Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak. Dan Sasuke meyakini setelah ini akan ada masalah besar yang menjeratnya.

 ** _To be Continue ..._**

* * *

 **A/N : Publish perkara pengin banget di up~ Udah lama nganggur di dokumen pc.**

 **:"D Semoga ini beneran jadi** ** _twoshoot_** **...**

 **Missunderstanding**

 **by**

 **Higurashi H.**

 **Review kalian Semangatku!**

 **:))**


End file.
